The One You Thought You Knew
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: What would happen if after you abusive mother died you were sent to live with your biological father? who is no other than Mr. Gray and your new brother is Shane Gray. . . really bad summary!read please! rated t just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Ok well hi. . . this is my first ff on this website! whoo ok well i am not to sure how this story will go but i hope u like it!! It might take a while to get started but stick with me!!! plz enjoy!!!!

3 alittlebitlonger95

* * *

"Samantha Hennington?" The social worker, Mrs. Maria Lucas, called as she walked out of the doorway. I have become close to her over the past week while I have been waiting at an orphanage, for my 'father'. You see he had an affair with my mother, which resulted in a humongous mistake, also known as Samantha Anne Hennington. He left my mother after his own wife became suspicious. Why is he coming you may ask? My mother died. You thought I would be upset wouldn't you? Ha. . . no.

*Flashback*

"No, Mom please don't!" I screeched.

"This is all your fault you little twit!" She yelled. I ran to my closet and hid. It was the only hiding place in this two-bed room apartment. I crouched down trying to make no noise. The door came flying open. "Get out here! NOW!"

"Yes ma ma" I said meekly. I felt her cold hard hand slap my face and all blacked out again. It hadn't always been like this. Mike, my moms ex-boyfriend, used to be here, he was nice. But then he lost interest and left, causing mother to become like this, full of hatred.

*End of flashback*

"Sam!" Mrs. Lucas called from the doorway.

"Yeah sorry, what?" Mrs. Lucas looked at me with pity. She knew what I had been through.

"Your father and his family have come to get you."

"Alright." I stood up grabbing my one bag and my beat up guitar case, and pushed my dark, almost black, brown, straight, choppy hair out of my face. I took a deep breath,

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

"So. . ." I said walking out of the waiting room and into a hallway. "Did you tell my father about my mom?" I asked Mrs. Lucas.

"No. . . I'm supposed to but, I know that you don't want them to know."

"Thank you, so much Mrs. Lucas!" I gave her a quick hug as I walked over to the door leading outside. I took a deep breath.

"Sam, you will be fine. You father will take good care of you." She said while pushing me out the door. It was December, which meant that in St. Louis, Missouri it was below zero. I didn't own a coat, which was fine I was used to being out in the cold with no coat. All of a sudden I saw flashes. There were photographers everywhere!

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Sam! Don't speak like that!" Mrs. Lucas exclaimed. "And your brother, well half-brother, is famous." She said sighing.

"Great!" I exclaimed in fake enthusiasm.

"Sam!"

"What Mrs. L? I was just joking!" I said as we walked up to a group of three people surrounded by photographers. "Ah I see we have found them." Mrs. L pushed her way through the mob. I stopped suddenly when I caught sight of who my new "brother" was. Shane Gray! AWWWW EWWW! I hate connect 3, well not hate them strongly dislike them, and now I have to live with one of them???? "Are you fu-" Mrs. L shot me a death stare. "Freaking kidding me?? Mrs. L can't I just go back and live on my own? Not with those, those ugh. . . preps?"

"No Sam a 14 year old cannot live on her own!"

"fine" I grumbled. Well this was going to be the worst time ever!!!!

* * *

so did u like this???? i would very much like you to review!!!!! so press that little rectangle over there and review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to my so-called new 'family' and the paparazzo was yelling questions. Like who I was and if the Gray family was adopting me. Ha more like I was forced upon them! I walked over to Mr. Gray . . . err . . . my father and just looked at him unsure about what I was supposed to do. Then just like my friend's parents or my second parents (as I called them) I put my hand out to shake his. He just stared at it and I all of a sudden I just said, "You shake it." The he laughed and took my hand. I flinched, his grip was strong it reminded me of the handcuffs mother used on a few occasions. He let go and I pulled my long sleeves down over my hands, when she used the handcuffs I had been young and tried to pull my hands out of them resulting in scars once the scrapes and struggle marks had healed.

"Hello I am Mr. Gray. . . your err. . . father, this is my wife Kathleen and our son Shane. But I suppose you knew that."

" Yeah I did. Hello Mrs. Gray, Shane." I said shaking Mrs. Gray's hand and nodded at Shane.

"Oh dear! Where's your coat?" Mrs. Gray asked. I laughed.

"I don't own one." I said, "Never have."

"Oh we'll need to fix that when we get home!"

"Ok" I replied while looking around and realizing that most of the paparazzi had given up and left.

"Come on, can we please get going? It's freezing." Shane whined.

"It's not that cold it's only about 2 degrees." I said and Shane shot me a look like I was crazy.

"Yes, come on you two we will be flying out in about an hour." Mr. Gray said while climbing into the driver's seat of a black hummer. I laughed, my friend Jake and I had stolen one like that once just for a joy-ride, don't worry we returned it safe and sound nothing to even suggest a break in.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Nothing." I answered back. Shane went to the back of the hummer and opened the back/trunk and motioned for me to put my stuff in. I sat my duffel bag and guitar case in the car.

"Is that all you have?" Shane asked unbelieving.

"Yeah." Truth was it was all I had and I only had two other outfits the rest was my sketchpad, colored pencils, music book (for writing lyrics and notes) and other assorted junk in the bag. We shut the back and went to the backseat doors and climbed in.

"So what's your name?" Shane asked.

"Samantha but I go by Sam."

"Cool."

"Yeah I guess." I turned to look out the window. This was the last time I would see my wonderful hellhole of a town, that I loved. All of a sudden I felt the pocket of my skinny jeans vibrate then I realized that my phone was in there. I looked at it and realized that I had a text from Jake, my best friend in the whole world.

Jake: Sup?

Me: Nothing, riding in a hummer to the airport, with guess whom!

Jake: lol and how in the world would I kno?

Me: who was the last famous person we talked about?

Jake: um . . . Shane Gray?

Me: correct! My life sucks.

Jake: we already established that, sweetie.

Me: lol well got to go getting strange looks from Mr. I'm All That, bye muffin-head.

Jake: lol, bye.

I put my phone back into my pocket. "So where do you exactly do you live?" I asked.

"New York, New York." Shane replied.

"Cool." I replied and we spent the rest of the ride to the airport in silence.

* * *

so ok fyi Sams nickname is sweetie and jakes nick name is muffin head and shanes is Mr. I'm All That! lol

ok so i hope u liked!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

just fyi- this takes place after camp rock and i do not own camp rock. . . duh. . . oh and just also here are the ages of some of the charaters! Shane:17 Jason:18 Nate:16 Mitchie:16 Sam:14 there will be more charaters but i don't feel like figuring out the ages and yes i know these arent the true ages but its my story!!! muhahaha! lol ok well on with the story!!!!!

* * *

Once at the airport we basically had to run to catch our flight. I could've told them that it would take awhile to get to the airport. We boarded the plane and walked to first class. I haven't ever been in a plane before; my nerves were at the all time high. We were the only people in first class which meant we could sit down anywhere we wanted. I just sat down in the nearest window seat with Shane was a few rows behind me and Mr. and Mrs. Gray were in the very back. Apparently we had a straight through flight, and it was going to be a long one. About 5 hours into the flight the sun was beginning to set and I think Shane was asleep; he was snoring, very loudly! I just stared into the beautiful setting sun; I soon heard footsteps but figured that someone was going to the bathroom. But then they stopped and I felt someone sit next to me. I quickly rolled down my sleeves, which I had rolled up because it got a little warm.

"Sam?" I heard Mr. Gray ask.

"Yeah?" I asked still looking at the window.

"Sam. . . Look at me please." He waited for a response that never came. "Look at me." He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face around away from the window to look at him. I winced. "Are you ok Sam?"

"Um. . . yeah I just have a knot in my neck and it hurts a little bit." That wasn't the true answer, i was scared he was going to hit me.

"Ok. . . well. . . um. . ."

"If you're trying to say sorry you are failing horribly." I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm sorry this ever happened. I shouldn't have done what I did. So, I'm sorry this is happening."

"Yeah me too." I said turning back to the window. I felt Mr. Gray get up and I let a single tear fall. It felt so good, I hadn't cried with out being beaten in about two years. I know that I'm safe, but I don't think I can trust anyone just yet.

Once we landed, we gathered all of our bags. Shane had like 3 bags! He had only been in St. Louis for one day! We walked outside to find more photographers and a limo. We climbed into the limo and drove to a humongous house. "Holy shi- shoot."

"What?" Shane asked.

"Your house is bigger than my apartment complex!" I said while looking at the house.

"Oh." Shane said as we pulled in front of the house. We all got out and got our bags and walked inside. The inside was so beautiful!

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Shane why don't you show Sam to her room?" Mrs. Gray asked. Shane just grunted and walked off. I picked up my stuff and walked after him. We went up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Shane opened the door and walked in.

"So this is your room whoop de doo!" Shane stated as he walked out. I looked around the room was amazing!! The walls were red and the bed had a black blanket on it. There was a Wii and a computer and a stereo! Finally I wouldn't have to steal anything! I sat down on the bed and took out my guitar and started strumming a few cords looking for a new melody.

"You're good." I heard a girl say from the door way. I looked up and looked her over. She was pretty with her brown eyes, straight hair, and was skinny but not to skinny.

"Thanks, who are you?" I asked the mystery girl.

"Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend."

"Cool, I'm his err. . .half-sister Sam, I guess." I said, I really didn't want to be his sister but when life gives you lemons you make lemonade. To bad lemonade is gross.

"Yeah, sorry if he was a little cranky earlier. He gets that way sometimes." Mitchie said. I laughed.

"It's fine." I sat my guitar on the bed and stood up.

"What's that on your arms?" Mitchie asked. My arms? What was on my arms? I looked down.

"Crap. . . Crap. . . Crap!" I said rolling down my sleeves. "Um. . . nothing. . . Don't tell anyone! Please!" She had seen the cuts, the scars, the struggle marks, all of them.

"You have to get help Sam. And I won't tell but you need to tell someone!" she said just then Shane walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful, so I see you've met the devil child."

"Hey Shane, that's not nice!"

"Eh, it's ok, Mr. I'm All That." I replied. Devil child, I laughed that was my name. My mom, our neighbors, and the store owners all called me that. It only hurt when mom said it. They walked away and I sat back down and played my guitar and played. Then my absentminded playing turned into one of my songs. I began singing:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

A single tear escaped the barrier of my eyelids. "That's good." Shane said from the door way.

* * *

the song is because of you by kelly clarkson and it is a wonderful song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok well REVIEW!!


	5. Chapter 5

another post!!! more an at the bottom!

* * *

"Oh um. . . thanks." I said unsure of myself. I knew he was my "brother" and I had a "father" and a "mother" all I knew of them at this point was what I had heard on Hot-Tunes. I hoped in the future I would be able to trust them with my secrets but as of now they were the family I never had and I was going to make the most of the time until they found out about the pain and abuse I had been through.

"Yeah it's cool, Sam. Who wrote it?" The question that I knew was coming that I didn't know how to answer.

"Um. . . My-" I was cut off.

"Shane! Jason and Nate are here; bring Samantha down to meet them!" Mrs. err. . . Mom called.

"Ok coming!" Shane called back. "Does she always have to yell? I mean did your Mom yell?" He asked me.

"More than you can comprehend." I muttered as we went down the grand staircase in the house leading to the front door.

Just inside the door stood Nate and Jason; The business man and the bird brain. Once at the bottom of the steps Shane walked over the 5 feet to the guys and I just sat on the bottom step and looked at my scars, something I always did when I was waiting or I was nervous. They reminded me to be strong and put on my mask. This mask was my hard shell where nothing could hurt me, underneath was a little, normal, scared 14 year old girl who hadn't been loved in her whole life.

"Sup guys?" Shane asked.

"Nothing much," Nate said.

"I saw a blue bird!!!!!" Jason said like it was the best thing in the whole world.

"So you have a little sister? Where is she?" Nate asked.

"Dude! I didn't know your mom had a baby!!!" Jason said seriously. I laughed

"No Jase. My dad screwed up and kinda did something and yeah. . . that apparently was fourteen years ago." Shane explained. I was still laughing. "But she is over there." Shane pointed at me. I had tears from laughing so hard rolling down my face, I wiped them off and stood up and walked over.

"Hello, I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam, and no need for introductions I know who you are." I remembered to hide my scares this time!! Whoo aren't you proud of me???

"Hey." Nate said shaking my hand. Jason looked at my hand and moved aside and just hugged me.

"Um. . . Hi Jason?" it was awkward but safe feeling. "Ok well now I have met Connect 3 and now I am going to go look around. All I have done since I got here was sit in my room. Bye!" I said walking out of the room. And just started wandering around, somehow I ended up in the kitchen. I just sat down and started making a beat on the counter with my hands.

"Hello Sam." Some one said.

* * *

ohhh who is it???????? haha i love jason dont you? ok thanks for the two of u who commented and to those who alerted/faved! hope u enjoyed!!!! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I turned around to see who was talking to me, it was Mitchie. "Oh hey Mitchie, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just want to talk to you about, well, um. . . you know. . . " She couldn't get the words out.

"Listen, I know what your thinking, 'oh that girl cuts herself', well I don't. It's a long story."

"I have time." I looked at Mitchie when she sat down next to me.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into! Where to start?"

"At the beginning would be good." Mitchie said.

"Alright, I was born on January 25, 1995, that was the worst day of my life, the day I was born into this horrid life. My mom didn't love me, or even like me. When I was two she started dating this guy named Mike, he was nice, he really loved my mom and he liked me but didn't want to have another mans child and call it his. When he left, my mom started blaming it all on me, the affair, the break-up, everything. That was when I was 8. That's when it started," I took a deep breath, here came the hard part, "That's when the beating started. At first it was just hitting and punching and hurtful words then it multiplied. On my 9th birthday she bought the handcuffs," I showed her my scars again; she nodded in acceptance, "then on my 10th birthday she bought the belt." Mitchie gave me a strange look, that's when I turned a way from her, so my back was facing her; I pulled up the back of my shirt. It was covered with scars of being whipped. "That's when I ran away to my friend Jake's house. But there was one night where I snuck back home, moms new boyfriend was there, he raped me. My mom sat and watched." I took a deep breath, tears rolling down my cheeks. And laughed, "This feels so good!"

"What? That was horrid! I don't think I could have survived!"

"Oh your right my life sucked! But crying, crying feels awesome!" Mitchie looked confused, "I haven't cried with out being beaten for it in two years!" I laughed and she joined in with me. "I think you may be the first person I told that to besides Jake! Not even Mr. and Mrs. Gray know."

"Ahem." Someone coughed from the doorway. We both looked over to see Shane leaning on the door frame.

"Um. . . how much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"All of it." He said looking at me with pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's all good." No, No it wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's the past." No it was a nightmare that lasted in the light, one that stayed in memories waiting for the perfect time to come up and grab you and pull you under.

* * *

Ohhhhh intense!!! yeah it was gonna be nate who walked in but i thought mitchie would be better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nate will be coming in more soon as will jason!!!! well its 12:12 i need sleep! review! Sams life sucks! don't worry my life isn't like that! Jonas Bros concert in 15 DAYSSSSSSS thats 360 hours, 21600 min., and something seconds!!!! cant wait!!! REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Kids!" Mrs. Gray said walking into the kitchen, "It's late, time to go to sleep! Mitchie I am sorry but you need to head home. The boys already left"

"Ah, its ok Mrs. G." Mitchie said getting up, she walked over to Shane and kissed him on the lips.

"Ewwwwww!" I said pointing at them and pretending to be five.

"ha ha ha" Shane said looking at me. Mitchie walked out of the room after saying her goodbyes. "Goodnight mom." He said hugging his mother; I felt a pang of sadness. I never had a mom that loved me.

"Goodnight Shane. Love you."

"Love ya too."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Mrs. Gray." I said as I walked out of the room and up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed looking out of my window. It looked like it was about to rain. I ended up just falling asleep without even getting ready for bed.

I woke up and just listened to the rain outside, that's when I saw the flash of lightning and the boom of thunder. I hate thunder storms! I hid under my blankets when I heard my door open.

*flashback*

The rain was coming down hard there were bright flashes and loud banging. Also know as a thunder storm. I heard my door open, "Come on out sweetie." My mom cooed. I just hid in under my blankets. "Come on just get up!" she was getting annoyed. "Come ON! GET UP!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my bed. And she slapped me.

*end flashback*

"Sam?"

"Don't! Just don't! Please." I begged.

"Sam. . .Are. . . are you okay?" I lifted the blanket off of me, it was Shane.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Why are you in here?" Shane sat down on my bed.

"Well, Mitchie is deathly afraid of thunder storms and I thought I should come check on you."

"Thanks." I said sitting up and I leaned against the headboard of the bed.

"Anything for my little sis."

"So I am now your little sis aren't I big bro." I said laughing.

"Yep I guess you are. It that cool with you?"

"Yep sure is Mr. I'm All That."

"Hmmm. . . lets see you need a nick name too. . . hmm. . . how about… SGLS."

"What?"

"SGLS. It means Shane Grays little sis."

"Or it could mean Sam Gray Looks Smart." I said laughing.

"Ok ok um. . . Sammy!!!!"

"That works." I said laughing more. We ended up falling asleep on my bed. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok i am sorry that these chapters have been short! and that it took me so long to get this chapter posted! i went to omaha, nebraska for a week then last night (july 28th) i went to the jonas brothers concert in St. Louis! OMG it was so amazing but way to short it started at 7 and only went till 10 and they had 3 opening acts! and the concert was suppoed to end at 11 not 10! oh well i had amazing seats you could see everything!! ok well enjoy! review!

**_I SADLY OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND SAM!!!!!!!!!! lol_**

* * *

Shane and I woke up in the morning to the sound of someone ringing the door bell.

"What the hell?" Shane said groaning. "I don't wanna get up!" he said whining.

"Oh shut up! I'll go get the door." I said as I climbed out of my bed and went downstairs. I walked to the door and opened it, the air outside was crisp and cold. I looked at the person standing at the door, it was Nate. "Hey Nate why are you here?" I said letting him into the house.

"Um… I needed to talk to Shane." He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Well he is asleep right now, and I am gonna go eat breakfast now."

"I'll come with you, Shane doesn't wake up well." He laughed.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter it read;

Dear Shane and Sam, I and your father have gone out on errands. Don't break any thing.

Love, Mom.

I sat the note down and looked around the kitchen. I had no idea where anything was, heck I just got here yesterday! Wow, it felt so much longer than that! I just started walking around opening cabinets and the refrigerator. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter, I just grabbed an apple. I sat at the table and just looked around.

"So Sam, um. . . tell me about your self." Nate asked.

"Um. . . I am fourteen and I am from St. Louis in Missouri. I am not a very interesting person, and that's about it." Well the start of it, I don't like having everyone knowing about me, I don't like being felt bad for. I heard someone coming into the room; I turned around and found it was Shane. His hair was sticking up in every direction, I couldn't help but laugh. Nate got up and pushed Shane out of the kitchen, I heard hushed voices. I got up and threw the apple away, I had only taken two bites but I was full. I don't eat very much; my mom wouldn't let me eat at all.

I walked up to my room and got my one other outfit which was a dark green tank top, black skinny jeans, and my converses. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower, got it dressed and left my hair natural, which is curly. (I was too lazy to dry/straighten my hair.)

I walked down stairs and walked right past Shane and Nate who were in a heated discussion over something, and I walked to the back door and went out into the back yard. It was beginning to snow, and yes I was wearing a tank top while standing outside in the snow, in December. I didn't think it was that cold but I was used to living on the street or at my friend's houses which don't always have heat. I just stood there on the back porch and looked at the perfect white snow falling on to the perfect yard. The only thing not perfect out here was me.

I stood out there for, well I really don't know. At some point I had sat down on the steps that led back inside back inside. The snow was still falling, perfect and still. It startled me when I heard the back door open; I looked up and saw Shane in a winter coat. I laughed and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"How can you be out here and not wear a coat?"

"Well first of all remember, I don't own a coat and second think about it." I said. Shane sat down next to me and thought about it.

"Yeah I still don't get it."

"Ok think of what my life has been like, living on the street, at friends houses. I grew used to the cold." I felt Shane get up and heard him take off his coat and he sat it on my shoulders and went inside. I rapped that coat so tightly around myself I thought it was going to rip at the seams. This was it. This is what it feels like to be loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys I'm sorry I have been such a fail of an author! But I started high school and my life got super-duper busy and I've had major writers block . . . but I'm back! But don't expect lots of chapters real fast cause I went to Washington D.C. last weekend and I have tons of school work but I don't feel like doing it so oh well! WHOO!!!! Lol but yeah . . . on with the story! Lol

~Katie~

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters besides Sam and sadly I do not own camp rock

: ( or any of the purse brands!

2 DAYS LATER!

"Mitchie…" I whined as Mitchie drug me to another clothing store. Really how many changes of clothing did a girl need?

"This is the last store! I promise!" Mitchie stated clearly. I groaned

"That's what you said the last what . . . FOUR stores!"

"Oh just come on!"

"Fine," I mumbled. I looked around and saw every kind of purse you could imagine! "Ohhhhhhhh, I'm liking this store!" Mitchie laughed at me. After almost an hour I had chosen two purses a Kathy Vanzeeland (which apparently wasn't "expensive" enough so I had to find another), and a Coach purse. The Kathy was gold with a slight hint silver shimmer and the Coach was just black and gray.

We walked out of the mall carrying over 10 bags of clothing all for me. Apparently it was my new school wardrobe. I was going to one of the public schools all of the rich and famous send their children to, great just great. And I was starting there tomorrow.

"What did you buy?! The whole mall?!" Shane asked as he got out of the car.

"Probably most of it! I can't even remember half the stuff we bought!" I said laughing. Shane laughed back and hugged me after giving Mitchie a quick kiss.

Later that night I was sitting in my room when I heard the doorbell ring and heard DAD (I have to keep reminding myself) answer the door. Dad called Shane downstairs and then suddenly I heard Nate and Shane and DAD in a very, lets say, loud argument over something. . . I don't know I tuned them out. Just then my phone vibrated, I looked at the i.d. it was Jake.

J: Hey Sweety.

S: Hey Muffin-head what's up haven't talked to you lately?

J: Not much you and I KNOW?

S: I start school tomorrow *insert groan here*

J: That sucks lol

S: IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!

J: Yes, Yes it is.

S: I'm not gonna talk to you anymore… im mad at you!

J: fine

S: fine

J: Good

S: Good

J: so are we good?

S: oh we are so good! Wow I have been watching way too much sonny with a chance lol

J: lol ok g-night!

S: bye muffin-head

I laughed at our childish behavior. This was very typical for us. Just as I was putting my phone away someone walked into my room. It was Shane.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Dad says you need to go to bed."

"Yes sir." Shane then walked out of my room and closed my door. I then promptly changed and went to sleep.

"Sam!" someone was waking me up. I groaned and rolled over. The person laughed, it was "mom". "Time to wake up. First day of school!"

"Fine I'm up, I'm up!" No, no I wasn't.

Mom groaned, "You're just like Shane! Mitchie will be here to pick you up soon!"

Oh yeah Mitchie is going to school with me maybe it won't be so bad.

Oh, was I wrong.


	10. Need to read please!

Ok well I'm like super sorry that i haven't updated in ages! I'm not stopping this story but with sports and i really have like no time lol but i will continue but first I'm going to go through the chapters and revise and correct and stuff and maybe combine some of the chapters :D oh and my writing has improved so much! i started this in 8th grade and now i just finished freshman year and going into pre Ap (honors) English so now when i'm reading this i'm like why the heck did i post this! haha but the story will stay the same so there might not be any need to reread but there might be so i will tell you if ther is! hahahahaha i'm having fun typing! i havent been on an auctal computer in forever just the wifi on my ipod touch! lol well i hope that you stick it out with me! haha sooooo yeah lol

Peace, Love, Glitter!

(nothing to do with twilight i promise my friend says it all the time)

~K.T.~

P.S. I'm a Beta now! whoooo


	11. Chapter 10

Holy Mole-y! My poor little readers! I'm terribly sorry! : D I have been told not to redo my other chapters, that they were just fine! So I'm not : D yeah I still have sooooo much planned for this story! I am just super busy with my sports and school and stuff but I'm gonna try to be a nice author but I cant promise anything!

From last time:

_Oh yeah Mitchie is going to school with me maybe it won't be so bad._

_Oh, was I wrong._

I'm not quite sure why I feel this way but I do. I know that something is going to happen today. Something bad. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the freezing December morning. Mitchie's car was quietly purring in the driveway. I flashed a smile quickly at her before opening my door. "Hey Mitchie." I said quietly.

"Hey girly!" She said excitedly while she was pulling out into the street. "You excited for your first day of school at North-Eastern Francis Howell Prep?"

"Oh you bet!" I said with fake enthusiasm. We both laughed before I continued, "Sorry that you get stuck with the new underclassmen."

"Oh it's fine! I remember moving out here to be closer to Shane! I hated it! But that's only because I didn't have an awesome senior friend!" I smiled. "And here we are! School! Oh joy." Mitchie said chuckling. "C'mon I'll help you get your schedule!"

Mitchie was way to excited for this! She tugged my arm making me have to fallow her. We walked through the hallways; I don't think I will ever know where I am or going! I fallowed her into the room that I presume is the main office.

"Oh hey peanut how are you doing?" A chubby old lady said looking at Mitchie. I had to admit, that lady was very pretty and seemed very nice.

"Hey, Mrs. Lippin, I'm doing well. This is Sam, she's new." Mitchie said while giving the lady, Mrs. Lippin, a hug. I smiled at her.

"Well hello, let me just pull up your transcripts and schedule." She said sitting down at a computer. "Here you go honey," she said handing me my papers, "if you ever need anything just come find me." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied back with a smile. Mitchie and I walked out of the office and she stopped off to the side of the hallway and took my schedule. I saw her eyes light up before she started talking.

"We have choir, child development, and Spanish together! Well I'm the teacher aid in Choir and Spanish but still!" She handed me the paper back.

Modern World History- Mr. Barth

Women concert choir- Mr. Varwig

Child Development 1- Mrs. Bear

Lunch

Geometry- Mrs. Hoffmann

Pre AP English 2- Mrs. Odle

Spanish 2- Mrs. Lozano

Biology- Mr. Dauve

(A/N This is my real school schedule :D except I'm in Spanish 1 so if you know all of the teachers and part of the name of the school that I used you know where I go to school! Haha on with the story!)

"Oh goodness, I'm never going to figure this out!"

" Yes you will! It's not really that hard! Here I'll walk you to your first class!"


	12. Chapter 12

Goodness I'm still a fail of an author! Arrggg! Lol I'm a pirate! No not really, so here's more of the story. Oh I also wrote a Sonny with a Chance story and started a Twilight fan fiction! Check 'em out; they're on my profile. And if you want the link to my epic marching band video I can give it to you! Ha ha there were flags and ladders at the same time! So back to the story! lol

Oh boy was I wrong about today being a good day! First I woke up and got in the shower, only to find Shane had hogged all the hot water getting ready for an interview. Second I was not having a good hair day, it was sticking out everywhere!

Then I had finally started to get dressed in my new black skinny jeans and a blue shirt that was tight on top but very loose at the bottom. But as I was walking down the stairs I tripped and banged my leg on the banister, I winced but kept walking. Then when Mitchie arrived I got in the car and we were off.

I got lost finding my first class but after that I was fine. I am currently in third hour English, next is lunch. Luckily we found out that I had the same lunch as Mitchie so at least I wouldn't be alone at lunch. I hadn't really talked to anyone, the mostly stared.

Thankfully the bell rang, I fallowed the long line of students to the cafeteria, and I quickly spotted Mitchie. I walked over, she was surrounded by a large group of what I guessed were her friends. I stood quietly at the edge of the group and sat at the seat farthest away from the group, but close enough that I was still at the same table.

I noticed that the chair across from me was pulled out but I didn't look up.

"Excuse me miss?" I looked up to see an ok looking guy.

"Yeah?"

"Do like butter on you muffin?" What kind of question was that?

"Um . . ."

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?"

"Err . . ."

"God Glen can't you see that she doesn't want to talk to you? And what is with the quoting of Mean Girls?" I looked over at Mitchie, throwing her a thankful glance. Glen got up and walked away, Mitchie took his spot. "So how's my favorite little freshmen's day going so far?"

"Eh, could be better, but definitely could be worse." I looked up at her. Her face was worried.

"God Mitch, I was joking! Lighten up!" I laughed.

"It's not something you should kid about Sam!" I knew perfectly well that she was talking about my mother.

"Yeah but I don't have to worry about that any more!" I sighed. Another girl came over and stood at the end of the table right next to me. Mitchie glared at her.

"Claire what do you want?"

"Why are you so rude Mitchie? I just came over to introduce myself to Newbie." Oh this girl is totally queen bitch! "Any who," she said turning her attention fully on me. "Don't you dare do anything to try to ruin my rep around here. And don't walk around all high and mighty because no one cares about you and you're really not that pretty."

"Oh I know, don't worry I could care less about being cared about." I smiled up at her; she looked shocked like she hadn't ever heard that one before, which she probably hadn't. I glance at Mitchie and she smiled. "God what's up her ass?"

Mitchie full out laughed, but unfortunately lunch was over all to soon. The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon I was home, finally. As I thought about the day Mr. Dauve was definitely my favorite, but none of my teachers were terrible. I climbed out of Mitchie's car and opened the door.

As I walked through the door of the huge mansion I hear voices arguing in the other room. I quickly realized they were Shane and Nate; did those two ever stop fighting? I didn't even stop to say hi to them, I just walked upstairs to my room for a well-deserved nap. Mitchie would tell Shane I was home anyway so I saw no reason for staying down here.

I ran down the hallway to my room and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top and lay down on my bed. I shut my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

I awoke to the sound of music pulsing through the house, and not even good music! Like Connect 3 music! Oh wait, I live with one-third of Connect 3. Mother Trucker. I sighed getting out of bed only to realize that I had only slept for an hour.

I quickly went out of my room and ran down the steps to find where this "jam session" was taking place. As I turned the corner and was about to walk into the recording/music room when I noticed the queen bitch herself sitting on the couch stair at Nate. Mitchie noticed me walk into the room and she patted the seat next to her, which just happened to be in between her and Shane. I laughed walking over to the seat when I realized that I had to pass the queen to get there. I was almost past her when she stood up and walked over to me, stopping directly in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hey scum-bag in case you didn't notice this is a private house, and obviously you weren't invited. So I suggest you leave before we call Big Rob." Shane started to get up the minuet "scum-bag" left her mouth, but I waved my hand telling him to sit back down. He didn't sit down but just kept standing there.

"Listen here princess," I poked her chest and she backed away like I was the plague. "I have more right to be here than you so I suggest you back off." Not my best come back, could have been worse; like that time I randomly said potato. But that one word did give me enough time to kick the guy in the nuts and run like hell.

"Oh yeah right, and how would you have more right to be here than I do? You don't even know them! I'm Nate's girlfriend! So I have way more right to be here than you so shut up and stop talking about things you don't know anything about." I chuckled I knew way more than her, I looked up hoping she was done with her rant, but no I was wrong. "Oh so you think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" I saw her hand coming near my face, oh shit. I felt the contact; all the memories I had been trying to repress flew back into my mind. Tears came to my eyes, memory over-load.

I felt the blackout coming on. I couldn't breath. I knew what was wrong; I was having a panic attack, but I'm sure no one else knew. "Oh shit." I mumbled and fell on the ground. The last thing I hear was Shane's yelling and the bitches comment of "drama queen".

As I started to wake up I heard soft voices and someone calling my name. It sounded like Shane.

Shane's Point of View:

"Why do you have such a problem with Claire?" Nate practically yelled.

"Because and you know I hate this word but she is a bitch! Nate don't you see what she is doing to you? You used to love working with Jason and I, but ever since you started dating this bitch you can't stand us!" I yelled back.

"That's because you treat her badly! I wouldn't get so mad if you were polite!" Nate had backed off now.

Mitchie walked in as the fight ended. "Hey beautiful." I said right as I bent down to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"Hi to you too Pop-star." She said smiling. "Your sister went to take a nap I think."

"Is she feeling alright? She isn't sick is she?" Being an older brother was really making me worry a lot.

"She's fine Shane!"

"Good." I smiled and sat down on the couch and pulled Mitchie down onto my lap just as Jason walked in. As if it was planned Nate's oh so wonderful girlfriend walked into the room too. Nate was the only one to acknowledge her. We promptly began messing around with music, I sighed, this is the only time we ever see the old Nate. And I'm gonna enjoy it while I can.

I heard Sam run down the stairs and saw her enter the room as Mitchie scooted over to give Sam space to sit, not that she needed to! Sammy was skin and bones! I saw her lock eyes with Claire but she started walking toward us. As soon a she was about to pass Nate and Claire, Clare stood up blocking Sam's path.

"Hey scum-bag in case you didn't notice this is a private house, and obviously you weren't invited. So I suggest you leave before we call Big Rob." I started to get up the minuet "scum-bag" left her mouth, but Sam waved her hand telling me to sit back down but I just kept standing there.

"Listen here princess," Sam poked her chest and she backed away like Sam was the plague. "I have more right to be here than you so I suggest you back off."

"Oh yeah right, and how would you have more right to be here than I do? You don't even know them! I'm Nate's girlfriend! So I have way more right to be here than you so shut up and stop talking about things you don't know anything about." Sam giggled. "Oh so you think this is funny? I'll show you funny!" I saw her hand coming near Sam's face, oh shit. I felt the contact; all the memories I had been trying to repress flew back into my mind. How could she slap my sister? Anger bubbled in side of me.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HER?" I yelled at Claire.

"Drama Queen." Muttered Claire. "She totally just broke into your house and you yell at me?"

"She is my SISTER you bitch!"

"Ha well sucks for you!" I tried to lunge at her but someone grabbed me, I just hit him or her and heard him or her hit the wall and slide down to the floor and then continue to try to hit Claire.

"Dude stop!" yelled Jason. "STOP!" I looked at him shocked that was the loudest I had ever heard Jason yell. I stepped back from Claire who I had cornered but had not actually hurt. I watched her run out of the room and looked at Nate, I had expected him to chase her. He just looked at me and stood up.

"Sorry man, I didn't know she was really like that! I don't know why I hadn't seen it before!"

"It's okay man." I said as I turned around and looked at my sister, Jason had moved her to the couch. Mitchie was sitting on the couch with Sam's head on her lap. Something looked wrong with that picture and not just the fact that my sister was out of it at the moment. Mitchie was shaking, I ran over to her. "Mitch, baby, what's wrong?" Her hair covered her face but I saw a tear fall. She shook her head, saying that nothing was wrong, but I knew better. I moved her hair and she flinched. I saw what I had hit in my rage. A small gash bled at the point where her hair and forehead met, right above her right eye. I withdrew my hand. "Oh god, Mitch! I'm so sorry!"

"Shane calm down, it only hurts! The person that we should be worry about is your sister!"

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are we so worried, I mean she only fainted."

"I will let her tell you herself."

As I started to wake up I heard soft voices and someone calling my name. It sounded like Shane. My head was pounding. Every sound magnified. Memories faded in and out. Old ones, new ones, all running together.

*Flashy-backy* (;-) ha ha)

The slap. Crisp against my cheek, I flew back hitting my head. "You little bitch! Get up and do what your daddy tells you!" I struggled to get to my feet; I was so out of it. I felt hands on me, where they shouldn't be. "Come on baby." I heard a rough voice in my ear. I wouldn't comply with what was being done to me, not again. I tried to push away but was just held tighter. I kicked and scratched and hit and bit to no avail. "Fuck You!" I spat in their faces. "You little fucker!" I was slapped again and once again fell and hit my head but this time blacked out.

*End Flashy-backy*

Tears rolled down my face. Why was I always pulled into those dumb memories? I sat up, eyes still closed, rubbing my cheek. "SAM!" Someone yelled. I flinched.

"Hey Sammy sweetie, it's ok calm down." I heard Mitchie say softly. I relaxed into her embrace.

Well there you go after the very long wait here is that chapter you asked for it so I hope you enjoyed it!

2,286 words and 4 pages pretty much exactly


End file.
